Feel So Right
"Feel So Right" by Imposs ft. Konshens is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer *Black hair which is permed to the side *An orange snapback hat *A white bodysuit with a few red points *Orange sneakers. Background (add info here) Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2. Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. Gold Move 3. 'Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. feelsorightGM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 FSR Gm3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Mashup ''Feel So Right has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *'''Feel So Right (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Good Feeling (JD4) *'Feel So Right' (JD2014) Captions Feel So Right ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Check My Style * Feel So Street * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Street Charm * Urban Waves Apprennce in Mashup ''Feel So Right is featured in the following mashup *Beat It *I Love It (Best of JD 2014) *Just Dance *Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) *Rich Girl *The Impression That I Get (Best of JD 2014) Trivia *When it was announced, people thought the game was going to feature a MAX song of the same name (which is Japanese). * This is the first Imposs song; this makes You're On My Mind on Just Dance 2015 the second . **This is the 2nd Konshens song, which makes Jamaican Dance the first. *The mashup has only one gold move, which comes from original dance. *The mashup is a regular mashup, however it has lot of Sweat dancers. Maybe it was going to be marked as Sweat, but a labelling error occurred. * The dancer for Limbo freezes in the Mashup during her second appearance for a moment before her portion commences. * If you look closely to the dancer's hat in an HD picture,you can tell that ther's a reversed Yankees' logo on it. Gallery jd2014feelsoright.jpg Feelsorightavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 138.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 feelsoright.jpg|Feel So Right feel so right pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:OFFICIAL EXCLUSIVE AUDIO! - Feel So Right - Imposs Ft. Konshens - CosmunnGameplays File:Just Dance 2014 - Feel So Right - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1413254585 File:Just_dance_now_Feel_so_right_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Bad Girl Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st Century songs Category:21st century Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014